Ginny ¿Una Mortífaga?
by CeciPotterWeasley
Summary: Ginny es una de las Mortífagas más malvadas que existen en el nuevo clan. Hija de Bellatrix Lestrange, fue criada con la sola idea de destruir a un niño, Harry. ¿Que pasara cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts la llame 'Weasley? ¿Se sorprenderá al descubrir a 4 integrantes varones de su misma casa parecidos a ella? ¿Que le sucede cuando conoce a Harry?
1. Chapter 1

Ginevra Lestrange era la única hija de Bellatrix Lestrange, una de las mortifagas más peligrosas y malvadas seguidoras del Innombrable. Bellatrix en realidad no la quería, pero algo le decía que le sería muy útil tarde o temprano, muy útil en la venganza contra Harry James Potter, el pequeño que había podido derrotar de alguna manera a su amo Voldemort. La pequeña era muy distinta a ella, pero era más que obvio ya que no era hija propia. La había robado de La Madriguera, hogar de unos asquerosos traidores a la sangre, por supuesto, hablaban de los 'Weasley'.

Ginny era pelirroja, con unos enormes y hermosos ojos chocolate que transmitían paz y dulzura, apenas la vio, Bellatrix sonrió con malicia. Se parecería mucho a Lily Potter, la madre muerta de Harry y muchas lenguas largas decían que los Potter tenían una maldición para con las pelirrojas, la mortifaga deseo que fuera así.

Con el pasar del tiempo y con ayuda de Narcissa Malfoy, su hermana, Bellatrix pudo criar como era debido a la pequeña intrusa, siempre mostrándole lo malo del mundo y fomentando el rencor contra un pequeño niño llamado Harry Potter. Ginny no entendía al comienzo el gran odio que guardaba su madre contra ese niño, pero a medida que pasaba los años, sin darse cuenta, también le guardo odio y rencor, siendo él al único que detestaba más en todo el mundo.

Draco Malfoy, hijo de Narcissa Black y Lucius Malfoy, había crecido prácticamente con ella, guardándole un gran afecto ya que él no tenía hermanos y Ginny era casi su mejor amiga. Narcissa le indicó a la pequeña pelirroja que jamás debía enamorarse de nadie en el colegio Hogwarts, ya que todos en esa escuela terminaban lastimando a las personas. La pelirroja asentía a cada enseñanza de la mujer y cada vez se volvía más fría y distante. A Draco eso no le hacía mucha gracia, ya que ella empezó a comportarse de manera distante con él y él la quería mucho.

Al cumplir los 11 años, edad en donde por fin podrían entrar en el colegio Hogwarts, Draco se convirtió en un niño adorable y muy apuesto. Era rubio con ojos grises y una sonrisa angelical, aunque era egoísta e hipócrita, tal como lo había criado su padre. Ginny, era una niña hermosa, pelirroja con ojos color chocolate, que a pesar de tener una personalidad fría, amargada y distante, estos despedían un brillo cálido y bondadoso.

Narcissa y Lucius llevaron a ambos a la estación King Cross, manteniéndose lo más alejado posible de los Weasley. No notaron como Ginny no saco ni un segundo los ojos de un pequeño chico, con lentes, ojos verdes esmeraldas, cabello negro azabache despeinado, que debía tener su misma edad y que parecía no creerse ese mundo de hechizos, brujas y todo lo demás. El chico abrió la boca al ver el tren escarlata sin poder siquiera creer que algo como eso podía existir. Por primera vez en años, Ginny sonrió genuinamente. Draco la observaba serio:

-¿Por qué sonríes así, Ginny?- le preguntó algo enojado, la pelirroja lo miro y borró toda sonrisa de su rostro:  
-¿Te interesa?- replico fastidiada, se dio la vuelta y arrastró su baúl hasta la locomotora. Draco soltó una gran bocanada de aire completamente frustrado.

Narcissa y Lucius se despidieron de ambos, obviamente más de su Draco. A Ginny solo le desearon buena suerte y le recomendaron que ella dijera que es una Malfoy. Para no tener ningún tipo de problemas por el apellido Lestrange. La pelirroja asintió a todo y sintió algo en el pecho al ver como se despedían de Malfoy. Con amor y ternura. Volteó la vista ya que se sentía estúpida al sentir celos de algo tan idiota como eso y vio a una familia de pelirrojos en un gran abrazo grupal. La madre, que era bajita y regordeta, lagrimeaba tristemente pero con una sonrisa al verlos. Sin saber porque, a ella también le dieron unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

Sonó el pitido del tren y tragó saliva. Si el plan salía bien, conocería a ese Harry Potter y al final se vengaría de él tal y como quería su madre.  
Draco y ella entraron al tren y rápidamente la pelirroja se dispuso a buscar un compartimiento, si era posible, libre de todos los magos estúpidos que podía haber allí. Paso por el compartimiento del chico con gafas que había visto antes y se quedó estática allí. De espaldas había otro chico pelirrojo igual que ella, pero no le vio la cara. Él chico con gafas al verla plantada allí, le sonrió sinceramente y Ginny notó como sus mejillas le ardían y rápidamente sin devolverle ninguna sonrisa, salió disparada a un compartimiento en donde Draco le señalaba.

Dentro de él había dos seres detestables por principios. Crabbe y Goyle. Ambos era regordetes y detestables. Los dos miraron a Ginny con gran interés pero Draco les lanzó una mirada fulminante:

-Tú debes ser Ginny… La hermana de Draco ¿no?- pregunto Crabbe, Ginny arqueó una ceja y asintió sin darle importancia. El rubio frunció el ceño, no le agradaba nada tener que ser el hermano de alguien que le gustaba un poco:

-Sí. Soy la hermana de Draco.- respondió fríamente y se dispuso a leer 'Historia de Hogwarts'. Goyle la miro con una ceja arqueada:

-¿Te gusta leer?-

-¿Acaso hay algún problema en eso?- pregunto ella mordaz, los regordetes abrieron los ojos y se echaron un poco para atrás al ser contestados así. Draco sonrió para sus adentros al saber que Ginny jamás se fijaría en unos chicos como ellos. Ambos negaron con la cabeza y la pelirroja volvió a su libro.

Pasó así el tiempo y Draco hablaba amenamente con aquellos chicos. Ninguno se dio cuenta de que por fin llegaban a Hogwarts.

Al hacerlo pasaron en botes por el lago hasta llegar al gran castillo. Draco le sonrió a la pelirroja:

-Estoy seguro que estarás en Slytherin- aseguro él, Ginny lo miro dudosa:

-¿Tú crees? Estoy nerviosa por eso…- confesó apenada, el rubio le rodeo los hombros con un brazo dándole apoyo:

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Tú estarás conmigo en Slytherin y haremos la vida imposible a esos Gryffindor- aseguró con malicia, ella asintió tranquila y Crabbe le susurró algo en el oído al rubio que lo hizo adelantarse. Ginny tuvo que ponerse de puntitas de pie para ver que es lo que iba a hacer:

-Así que era verdad… ¡El gran Harry Potter esta con nosotros en este momento! Permíteme presentarme… Soy Draco, Draco Malfoy…- se presentó él con una sonrisa maliciosa, Ginny rodó los ojos y oyó que el mismo chico pelirrojo que había estado con el chico de gafas en el tren soltó una risita que fue callada ante la mirada de Draco:

-No debo preguntarte quien eres… ¿Ropa de segunda mano? ¿Pelirrojo y pecas por todo el rostro? Debes ser un…- Ginny no logró oír quien podía ser, porque varios alumnos soltaron un gritito. Draco volvió la vista Harry y Ginny se adelanto un poco también y se quedó petrificada. Era el mismo chico que a ella le había gustado, el chico con gafas, ¿Acaso era una mala pasada? ¿Porque tenía que ser justo él…? Frunció el ceño y miro al chico con odio.

Una señora los condujo hasta un gran salón donde había 4 mesas repletas de chicos. Algunos ya parecían ser mayores, otros solamente un poco más grandes que ellos, pero todos estaban separados por color. Ginny enseguida supo que Slytherin era el color verdad, Ravenclaw era el color azul, Gryffindor era el color rojo y Hufflepuff el color amarillo. Ginny deseó ir a donde Draco iría. Vio el sombrero seleccionador sobre un taburete y tragó saliva.

Rápidamente la Sra. Que los condujo hasta allí, sacó un gran pergamino y empezó a llamar. Luego de una hora, llamo a Draco. En menos de un segundo, él sombrero rápidamente le dijo que iría a Slytherin, al pasar a su lado le guiño un ojo a esta y le sonrió esperanzado. Todo el mundo de Ginny se nubló cuando escuchó: 'Malfoy, Ginevra'. Temblorosa y tragando saliva, se condujo hasta el taburete. Todos la miraban extrañados y es que ella era tan diferente a Malfoy pero tan parecida a unos pelirrojos que estaban sentados en la mesa escarlata. Sacudió su cabeza y trato de no pensar.

Cuando la profesora colocó el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre su cabeza, este guardo silencio por varios minutos. Y luego habló súbitamente:

-_¿Otra Weasley? ¡No puedo creer que esa Prewett tenga tanto valor de poder tener tantos hijos!- _exclamó bromeando, Ginny arqueó una ceja:

-Yo no soy una Weasley… Soy Malfoy- susurro solo para que pudiera oírla el sombrero, se asusto al oír una estruendosa risa por parte de este:

-_¿Acaso estás de broma querida? Debo decir que tienes la astucia de Bill. La valentía de Charlie. La inteligencia de Percy. Te meterás en varios problemas como Fred y George y serás tan leal como tu pequeño hermano Ron. Eres increíble… Y ya sé donde colocarte… ¡GRYFFINDOR!- _bramo el sombrero y la mesa escarlata aplaudió algo extrañada. ¿Una Malfoy en Gryffindor? Ginny se bajo sin rechistar y se condujo a la mesa escarlata. Donde unos pelirrojos la miraban cautivados:

-¡Hola! Nosotros somos Fred y George… Hermanos gemelos por si te preguntas…- bromeó uno de ellos, Ginny solo movió la cabeza y se acercó otro pelirrojo extendiéndole la mano:

-¡Hola! Soy Percy… Soy prefecto de la casa Gryffindor… A sus servicios jovencita- se ofreció el sonriente, Ginny le sonrió secamente y oyó algo que la descoloco completamente, en ese preciso instante Harry Potter era puesto en Gryffindor. Su plan iría por buen rumbo.

**Nota de Autor: **Sé que les debo capítulos de 200 fics más o menos (varios los tengo en Potterfics) pero es que cuando una idea me llama, me llama.

Les debo decir que en este fic hay varios puntos a recalcar:

Ginny tiene la misma edad que Harry. Lo hice porque siempre me lo imagine así. Y bueno…

Me basaré en algunos hechos de las películas.

De este capítulo saltara al 4to año (creo) o 5to, no sé todavía... Es que quiero ya formar a la Ginny hermosa que puede engatusar a Harry y poder llevar así el plan. También quiero engancharlo justo con la escapatoria de Bellatrix de Azkaban, por lo que será doblemente genial (¿? Naa, mentira… Pero quiero hacerlo así.

Draco sí está algo atraído por Ginny.

Puede que tenga varias faltas tanto de ortografía, como de fechas o cosas así pero lo hice apurada y ya quise publicarlo porque sinceramente estoy algo emocionada y además tengo que ir a hacer el capítulo de: ¿Yo? ¿Un hada? Y de 'Siempre el Mismo Día'

El Sombrero Seleccionador esta vez solo hablo dentro de la cabeza de Ginny… No sé si me explico, pero quiero decir que nadie de 'afuera' pudo escuchar la conversación que tuvieron. Solo escucharon el Gryffindor.

Eso… Por favor comenten y les agradezco muchísimo desde ya todo.

Un beso grande.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny sonrió con malicia cuando Harry se sentó frente a ella, aunque volvió a tener la sensación de que sus mejillas se ponían coloradas. Él azabache al sentarse saludó a todos y miró con desconfianza a la pelirroja, pero luego le sonrió.

Ginny entablo conversación con una tal Hermione Granger, una chica de pelo castaño enmarañado, ojos marrones y gran apego al estudio y las normas. Tuvo que entablar conversación con ella para que nadie indeseable empiece a hablarle y a ponerla incómoda preguntándole si era o no adoptada por no ser parecida a Draco, ni a los padres de esté. En realidad tampoco era parecida a su madre, Bellatrix, siempre se preguntaba si era adoptada o no. Aunque jamás vio a su padre y quizás él era pelirrojo como ella. Tampoco quiso preguntárselo a su madre porque la mandaría al diablo.

Hablaba amenamente hasta que escuchó a la profesora McGonagall, según Hermione era la Vice-Directora y la encargada de colocar sobre los de 1er año el Sombrero Seleccionador, gritar: '_Weasley, Ronald_'

¿Weasley? ¿Qué no era ese el apellido que le dijo el sombrero? Rápidamente vio como un pelirrojo, exactamente igual a ella, se sentaba en la pequeña silla y la profesora McGonagall le colocaba el sombrero. Vio como sonrió con tristeza, luego sonrió orgulloso, luego se sorprendió y luego cerró los ojos. Tiempo después el sombrero exclamo: _¡GRYFFINDOR!.._

-Como era de esperarse…- oyó decir a Harry, sonriente. El pelirrojo rápidamente tomo asiento al lado de su amigo y miro a Ginny. Esta sin querer le sonrió inesperadamente y Ron la miro completamente asombrado:

-Eres idéntica…- empezó a decir él, pero no termino la frase. Se sacudió la cabeza, le devolvió la sonrisa amable y se frotó el estómago:

-¿Aquí se come? ¡Muero de hambre, Merlín!-

-Es obvio que mueres de hambre… En tú casa no debe haber ni pan- se burló una voz a sus espaldas. Draco Malfoy junto con Crabbe y Goyle se acercaban con rostros ladinos y sonrisas malditas, Ron se ruborizo y miro triste su plato mientras que Harry miró a Ginny esperando a que ella también se ría o burlara del pelirrojo, cosa que no ocurrió:

-¿Qué diablos quieres aquí, Draco?- pregunto ella mordaz, Draco la miro con los ojos desorbitados y rápidamente su rostro se ruborizo:

-¡Solo venía a preguntarte como estabas, Ginevra!- chilló el rubio, Ginny rodó los ojos y le sonrió fríamente:

-Pues soy bastante grandecita como para que alguien como tú venga a preguntarme qué tal estoy… Estoy bien Draco, desde tú mesa se puede ver como estoy… ¡Ve a hacer algo productivo!- lo echo ella, todos los de la mesa Gryffindor la miraron sin poder dar créditos a sus oídos. Estaba claro que esa Malfoy no tenía el más mínimo parentesco con él. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír y Ron la miro agradecido:

-¡Vete al Diablo!- exclamo con saña el rubio antes de marcharse, Ginny volvió a rodar los ojos y hizo una mueca. Sus ojos castaños despedían un brillo particular desde que vio sonreír a Harry:

-¿Por qué tratas así a tu hermano?- preguntó una voz que no oyó antes. Ginny que se estaba sirviendo un trozo de carne de la bandeja que apareció frente a ella, vio con los ojos desorbitados y sumamente ruborizada que Harry le estaba dirigiendo la palabra. Soltó una risita estúpida antes de contestar:

-Pues… ¡Es insoportable! Tiene la manía de hacerse el poderoso siempre… ¡Desde pequeño fue así! Es una mala costumbre-

-Pero… Se ve que te quiere-

-¿Acaso me estás cuestionando lo que le dije?- preguntó, esta vez no le importaba que él fuera alguien que le atraía por alguna razón. Lo miró con sus ojos castaños despidiendo un brillo asesino, Harry pareció notarlo porque tembló un momento:

-No… ¡Me pareció genial! No me lo mal interpretes…-

-Entonces no veo de que te quejas- zanjo la pelirroja, sirviéndose más papas al horno. Notó como Ron susurraba un: '_¡Mujeres!' _y que Harry aún seguía asustado. Hermione rió:

-Creo que vamos a ser muy buenas amigas- le susurró, Ginny sintió un escalofrío: _¿amigas? ¡Jamás había tenido amigas! Su madre siempre se lo prohibió… ¿Qué es lo que tenía que decir?_

-Quizás sí- solo respondió ella comiendo. Se regaño mentalmente por esa respuesta estúpida.

Al día siguiente comenzaban sus clases y Ginny recibió una carta de su madre. Tragando saliva la abrió y la leyó con cuidado de no tener cerca a nadie más:

_Ginevra: ¡Estoy harta de que te comportes como una niñita estúpida! ¿Cómo es eso de tratar así a Draco? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, estúpida? ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TE DIJE DE JUNTARTE CON SANGRE SUCIA? ¡Por Merlín! ¿Para qué demonios te he criado como te críe si es que vas a hacer todo lo que te dije que no hagas? ¡Siempre fuiste una tonta! _

_Al menos algo bueno hiciste ayer… ¡Conociste a Harry Potter! Hazte su amiga… Y aléjate de esos pelirrojos… ¡Cualquier cosa que te digan, no les creas! Sus padres siempre fueron mis enemigos… ¡Bueno! He tenido muchos enemigos a lo largo de mi vida, soy estupenda. _

_¡No lo eches a perder eh, idiota! _

_Con cariño, Bellatrix Lestrange. _

Al terminar de leer la carta la hizo un bollo y la tiró a la basura. Tenía un plan. Su propio plan. Y si funcionaba su madre al fin estaría muy orgullosa de ella.

**Nota de Autor: **Gracias por sus comentarios.

Sí he visto que me comí varias tildes xD

Bueno, he hecho este capítulo como una continuación del primero. Luego pasaré a lo que les dije.

Mañana me pasaré a pensar la idea bien clara. Como el desenlace y todo eso.

Espero que les guste y por favor comenten… Su críticas y comentarios me hacen muy bien y me inspiran.

Gracias desde ya y un beso grande.


	3. Chapter 3

-¡Espérame Hermione!- exclamó una chica de largo cabello pelirrojo, con ojos castaños brillantes y pecas por todo el rostro. Tenía más o menos 15 años y era una de las chicas más hermosas de Hogwarts, Ginny Weasley:

-¡Apúrate, Ginny! No quiero entrar tarde a Runas…- rezongó una chica de pelo castaño enmarañado, ojos chocolates y una sonrisa bondadosa. La pelirroja rodó los ojos y le remedo haciendo muecas:  
-Jamás llegarás tarde a Runas, Hermione… ¡Nunca lo haces! Tenemos 30 minutos de sobra-  
-Sí, pero quiero…-  
-¡Nada de ir a la biblioteca!- chilló Ginny molesta, siempre era lo mismo, tenía que pasar casi todo su tiempo en la biblioteca y casi no podía llevar a cabo su plan. Hermione era lo que se podía llamar 'amiga' aunque obviamente no le contaba nada de lo que tenía planeado:  
-Esta bien… Está bien… ¡Que genio tienes a veces!- replico en broma la castaña riendo divertida, Ginny soltó un bufido y ambas se encaminaron al gran salón de Hogwarts.

Habían pasado 4 años desde que Ginny había pisado Hogwarts por primera vez y poco a poco podía llevar a cabo su plan, pero Harry parecía alejarse. Al menos eso había demostrado los años anteriores, era muy unido con Ron y con Hermione y a ella solo le contaba pocas cosas. Hermione le decía que ya iba a cambiar, pero Ginny estaba harta de ser la dejada de lado. Odiaba eso y a Draco parecía fascinarle. Al rubio ya no le hablaba, solo le dirigía la palabra en las vacaciones, ya que Lucius y Narcissa la obligaban.  
Ron era por alguna razón, muy sobre protector y muy unido a ella, cosa que a Ginny no le molestaba porque muchas veces, gracias a él pelirrojo pudo acercarse a Harry. Aunque a veces, a pesar de no querer admitirlo, llegaba a encariñarse mucho con él.  
Aquel día Harry y Ron estaban desayunando en el Gran Salón, hacía bastantes días que él azabache traía un humor de perros y Ginny lo contradecía siempre, no soportaba que a veces le grite como si ella fuera poca cosa. Hermione siempre decía que Harry terminaría casándose con la pelirroja y esto solo lo enfurecía más, ya que había veces que no la soportaba:

-¡Hola chicos!- saludó Hermione sentándose frente a Ron y Ginny frente a Harry. Ron comía pero levanto la vista hacía la castaña:  
-¡Hola chicas! ¿Comerán algo hoy?-  
-Por supuesto que sí… Me muero de hambre-  
-¡Hola Harry!- saludó Ginny, Harry la miro y solo le sonrió, él pelirrojo rió sonoramente:  
-Es que está concentrado en Cho Chang… Así que no te preocupes… También me ha ignorado a mí-  
-¿Qué le ves a Cho?- pregunto Ginny mordaz, Harry la miro sorprendido:  
-¿Acaso no la vez? Es perfecta… Y no una gruñona-  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?-  
-Que ella es perfecta… En todos los sentidos… Es comprensiva, gentil, graciosa…-  
-Espera un momento ¿Cuándo la conociste? ¡No me he enterado!- exclamó irónica, Harry no pudo replicar a eso, era cierto, no conocía a Cho del todo:  
-No hace falta conocerla…-  
-Las apariencias engañan, Harry- le previno la pelirroja, sabiendo perfectamente lo que decía. Ella era un claro ejemplo. Harry enarco una ceja:  
-¿Por qué te interesa tanto que me fije o no en Cho?- preguntó algo molesto, Ginny abrió los ojos como platos. En realidad no sabía. O más bien sí, era parte de su plan, según ella, pero… También sentía algo en el pecho cuando le decían que Harry observaba a Cho, cuando en realidad tenía que fijarse en ella. Sacudió su cabeza, esos pensamientos no tenían que venir justo ahora, ella lo odiaba:  
-La verdad… No tengo idea porque… Eres tú el que va a sufrir, pero por favor… Te advierto que si vienes a llorarme cuando ella te destruya el corazón, te lanzaré el mejor de mis Expelliarmus-  
-Pierde cuidado… Eres la última persona a la que recurriría en todo Hogwarts- respondió él hiriente, se levanto y se marchó con la cabeza en alto. Ginny agachó la cabeza y empezó a atacar su desayuno, pero Hermione vio perfectamente como una lágrima se iba directo al plato. Ron también lo notó y miro a la castaña con tristeza, esta le devolvió la misma mirada:  
-Sabes… Él ha tenido un temperamento un tanto raro desde lo de la vuelta de Quien-Tu-Sabes… No debes darle importancia a todo lo que dice- la tranquilizó el pelirrojo, Ginny levantó su vista y sus ojos estaban rojos, pero dijo con una sonrisa desentendida:  
-¿Quién está mal por lo que él pueda decir? ¡No pasa nada! Lo que tenga que ver con él me tiene sin cuidado… Pero sí ella lo deja mal, será la oportunidad de Voldemort para atacarlo-, Ron y Hermione temblaron a oír el nombre del Innombrable, pero Ginny tenía razón. Harry no podía estar más vulnerable, sería un blanco fácil para Voldemort:  
-Los encuentro por el camino… Debo ir a la biblioteca un momento- se excusó la pelirroja y salió también hacía su destino. Hermione y Ron se miraron:  
-Antes de venir para acá me dijo que no quería ir a la biblioteca-  
-Harry fue muy duro con ella- dijo Ron enojado, la castaña se encogió de hombros y terminaron de desayunar.

Al finalizar la jornada de ese día, Hermione entro a la habitación de chicas exhausta y vio a una Ginny dormida rodeada de papeles, anotaciones y libros antiguos.  
Con cautela se acercó hasta ella, para ver esos papeles y para ver que buscaba su amiga, para ver si podía ayudarla en algo.  
Al ver más de cerca se sorprendió muchísimo. Había anotaciones sobre la familia de Ron, un árbol genealógico y varias cosas más. En una parte decía claramente:

'_A la familia Weasley le fue robada una niña (la única en varias generaciones) de su casa 'La Madriguera' hace 15 años. Molly y Arthur Weasley jamás pudieron superar una perdida tan grande como esa. Día y noche la buscan aún, a pesar de haber pasado 15 largos y dolorosos años para ellos. Sus 6 hermanos también están en la búsqueda. La pequeña pelirroja, de ahora 15 años, según magos poderosos, será una bruja excepcional al ser la séptima y única mujer en varias generaciones. Molly está segura que fue un mortífago quien la rapto, solo para aprovecharse de su poder y asegura que no descansara hasta encontrarla y vengarse de los que se la robaron'_

Al terminar de leer, Hermione no podría creerlo. Ron jamás se lo había mencionado y no lo culpaba, quizás no quería mencionar el tema… Pero muy dentro, ella siempre supo que Ginny era algo de Ron, eran tan parecidos, hasta en el carácter.  
Más debajo de esa anotación, había otra cosa escrita en unas letras chiquitas, casi indescifrables:

_'Quizás sea por eso que el Sombrero Seleccionador me llamo Weasley, en vez de Malfoy… Mi madre quizás me haya robado cuando yo era pequeña… Ron, George y Fred ¿son mis hermanos?'_

Ahí terminaba ese escrito, Hermione sonrió con aprensión y dejo los papeles en su lugar, para que no supiera que ella los vio, aunque obviamente, la ayudaría a averiguar sobre su pasado.  
Al despertar, Ginny vio que no había guardado nada de lo que había investigado y se sobresalto. Aunque miró a su alrededor y todas sus compañeras dormían y sus papeles estaban en el lugar en que los dejo. Así que nadie los había tocado. Suspiró aliviada y vio como Hermione se desperezaba en su cama:

-Dime que no es la hora de levantarnos, Ginny- suplicó la castaña como niña chiquita, la pelirroja soltó una risotada que despertó a la mitad de sus compañeras:

-Lamentablemente sí- respondió ella sonriente. Miro sus papeles otra vez y suspiró, Hermione decidió preguntarle para no levantar ningún tipo de sospechas, por si acaso:

-¿Qué tienes ahí?-, la pelirroja palideció y guardo sus papeles rápidamente:

-No es nada… Cosas absurdas que me manda mi madre… Draco le cuenta todo lo que hago, es absolutamente un pesado de primera-

-A veces creo que hasta se gusta de ti- opino Hermione, Ginny la miro. Jamás había pensado eso. Quizás por eso era que al rubio no le gustaba que los chicos la miren y quizás era por eso que le encantaba que Harry se alejara de ella en vez de acercársele:

-Es mi hermano… ¡Eso es absurdo, Hermione! Además… Son celos de hermano mayor… Aunque tengamos la misma edad- replico la pelirroja, aunque ahora tenía aclarado lo que podría ser la pequeña pelea interior de Draco. Hermione se encogió de hombros y luego de que Ginny se haya aseado, ambas se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Al entrar vieron a Ron y Harry sentados hablando amenamente, Hermione vio como Ginny suspiró y se sentaron junto a ellos. Esta vez, Hermione se sentaba frente a Harry y Ginny frente a Ron:

-¿Cómo estás pecosa?- pregunto Ron cariñosamente a la pelirroja, está frunció el ceño:

-Te dije que no me llames pecosa, Ronald…- dijo en modo autoritario, aunque en broma. El pelirrojo rió divertido y Hermione los miraba a ambos con ternura:

-¿Cómo están... ambas?- pregunto de pronto Harry, mirando de soslayo a Ginny, esta lo miro con el ceño fruncido y se dedico a no contestarle:

-Pues ambas estamos muy bien, Harry… Gracias por preguntar.- respondió Hermione amablemente. Fred y George se acercaban con una sonrisa:

-Hola pelirroja preciosa- saludo George en broma, Fred rió y Ginny arqueó una ceja:

-¿Qué les sucede?-

-Nada… Queríamos ver si Draco se aparecía… En vez de tu hermano, parece un novio sobreprotector- dijo Fred sentándose con ellos y comiendo una tostada. Ahora, Ginny estaba más que segura que Draco se gustaba de ella ¿Qué demonios le pasaba por la cabeza a ese rubio?

-¡Ay por favor! Es mi hermano…- rió ella, Ron se revolvió incómodo en su lugar y Hermione lo notó. Parecía molestarle el hecho de que Ginny diga que Draco era su hermano.

-Ginevra Malfoy, raro nombre te pusieron…- observó George con una mueca, Fred negó con la cabeza, algo triste:

-No es tan raro… Ginevra era el nombre de nuestra hermanita- soltó él. Ron lo miró y agacho la cabeza, Harry miró a su amigo sumamente confundido, Hermione lanzó una mirada a su amiga que a su vez miraba a Fred con avidez:

-¿Enserio? ¿Y qué paso con ella?-

-Nos la robaron apenas… era un bebé- contestó Ron a Ginny. La pelirroja vio en los ojos azules de su amigo, un dolor enorme:

-Lo lamento muchísimo.- dijeron Harry y Hermione al unísono, Ginny asintió y le palmeó la espalda a Ron. Otra pieza del rompecabezas que estaba armando encajaba perfectamente en su vida. Cada vez estaba un poco más segura de que ella era una Weasley y no una Lestrange.

-¿Vamos a clases?- pregunto Harry, George se acercó a él y le toco la frente, Fred se tapo la boca con las manos y Hermione soltó una carcajada:

-¡Por Merlín! Harry sí que está enfermo… ¿Qué le abran puesto en su jugo de calabaza?-

-O ¿le hicieron Legeremancia?-

-O simplemente vio que Cho se iba a estudiar y él como fiel perrito la quiere seguir- escupió Ginny levantándose amenazadoramente y con la cabeza en alto miro a Hermione:

-¿Vamos Hermione?- le preguntó. Esta asintió divertida al ver la cara que puso Harry al oírla:

-_Ginny, yo te ayudaré a estar con tu familia… Y te juro que te ayudaré a estar con Harry… ¡Tú terminarás con él! O no me llamo Hermione Jane Granger- _pensó la castaña divertida. Definitivamente esos dos debían terminar juntos.

**Nota de Autor: **

Gracias por comentar y espero que esté capítulo les guste. Y espero que también comenten que les pareció.

Gracias desde ya por el apoyo, yo estoy lidiando con un PLAGIO de esta historia en Potterfics (aquí la historia si por ahí quieren pasar a matarla, okno')

historias/136268 (esa es la historia que me copia… Y aún no la ha borrado la muy… desgraciada)

Bueno… De todos modos gracias por todo y comenten por fa :D


	4. Chapter 4

Llegó la época de las fiestas en Hogwarts y como casi todos los años, los Weasley, Hermione y Harry irían a La Madriguera a hospedarse durante esas minis-vacaciones.

Aquel día todos empacaban sus cosas y a la castaña se le ocurrió una brillante idea para ayudar a Ginny en la búsqueda de su familia.

Se dirigió mitad corriendo mitad caminando al Gran Comedor y cuando vio a una cabeza pelirroja se acercó a toda prisa:

-¡Ron! Necesito hablar contigo- le dijo Hermione acalorada, Ron arqueo una ceja y asintió. Harry que estaba con su amigo fingió estar incómodo:

-Tal vez deba irme…-

-Oh cierra la boca…- lo reprendió Hermione divertida, luego trago saliva y siguió:

-Ginny me dijo que su familia viajaba este año, para las fiestas, a casa de unas hermanas de Lucius o algo así… Y que ella tendría que quedarse aquí en Hogwarts a pasar las fiestas… Con Draco… Y bueno… Me preguntaba si tu… La quisieras invitar a La Madriguera a pasar las fiestas con nosotros- terminó agitada, Harry negó con la cabeza en silencio, mirando algo asustado a su amigo. Ron se rascó la cabeza pensativo y la castaña cruzaba los dedos en sus bolsillos:

-¡Claro que sí! Me encantaría que la pelirroja venga con nosotros… Además de muy bonita, le caería de lujo a mi madre- aceptó Ron contento, Hermione saltó a abrazarlo y Harry pateo una silla cerca de ellos. Ginny que justo se unía al grupo, lo miro con la ceja arqueada:

-Si quieres no desayuno con ustedes- le espeto tajante, Harry negó con la cabeza:

-No es por ti.-, Ginny le sonrió fingidamente y luego desvió su vista a Ron y Hermione que aún seguían abrazados:

-¡Wow! ¡Hasta que al fin se lo dijiste Hermione!- Principio del formulariofestejo la pelirroja sentándose, la castaña le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria y se puso tan roja como un tomate. Ron la miro confundido:

-¿Que es lo que me tenías que decir?-

-¡Que estoy feliz de que seamos prefectos! No te lo dije al comenzar el año… Me pareció importante que te lo diga- se excuso ella, el pelirrojo sonrió triunfante y Harry y Ginny negaron con la cabeza:

-Ginny… Tengo una invitación que hacerte-

-¿Que sucede? ¿Te casaras? ¿Harry se casara? ¿Alguno de tus hermanos se casara?- pregunto fingiendo asombro, Ron negó con la cabeza riendo y Harry no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa:

-¿Casarme yo? ¿A esta edad? ¿Y sin Voldemort muerto? ¡Estás loca, Malfoy!- soltó el azabache divertido, todos se miraron entre sí, jamás le dirigía una palabra divertida a Ginny, es más, casi siempre ignoraba sus comentarios. Esta vez no lo hizo y Hermione se sintió muy contenta. Ginny rió:

-Sí, lo sé… Es un halago que a estas alturas me digan loca- bromeo ella y Ron hizo un movimiento con las manos:

-Bueno… Yo te decía… Quería invitarte a que vayas a la Madriguera con nosotros… A pasar las fiestas… ¿Quieres?-

-¿Y perderme una Navidad con Draco? ¡Por supuesto! Eres mi salvador, Ron… ¡Te amo!- soltó ella en broma, Hermione rió divertida más noto que Harry miraba algo ¿molesto? A la pelirroja:

-¿Que le dirás a tu hermano?-

- Que iré a la casa de Harry- dijo ella sin incomodarse, Harry la miro con los ojos bien abiertos:

-¿Qué?-

- Le diré que voy contigo… Es que… El te odia, más que a nadie en todo Hogwarts… Y realmente me encantaría verlo molesto porque le digo que me voy a tu casa… Además es broma, Potter… Ni que te perjudique tanto una mentirilla… Si quieres le digo a Cho que no pasa nada entre nosotros y que yo te odio… ¡Todo se arreglara! –

-Me odias… Y vas a mi casa… ¿Qué clase de odio es ese?-

-Odio Malfoy- soltó ella y todos estallaron en una sonora carcajada que hizo que Peeves se acerque a ellos:

-¡POTTER Y MALFOY ESTAN SENTADOS, DEBAJO DE UN MUERDAGO! ¡BESO, BESO, BESO! ¡ESA ES LA TRADICIÓN!- grito en medio del Gran Comedor, Hermione miro de soslayo la mesa Slytherin y en su defecto, Draco miraba la escena echando chispas por los ojos:

-¡Largo de aquí poltergeist de pacotilla!- espeto Harry enojado, Ginny miro a Peeves amenazante y Ron sospecho que algo bueno no sucedería:

-¡NADIE GRITA A PEEVES! ¡TIENES QUE HACER LA TRADICIÓN DE NAVIDAD! ¡O ALGO MALO TE SUCEDERÁ!- gritaba el poltergeist enloquecido y sonriente, Ginny y Harry se levantaron a la vez:

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ PEEVES!- gritaron ambos al unísono. Peeves hizo un chasquido de dedos y Hermione soltó un gritito de alegría. Harry y Ginny se acercaron y se dieron apenas un beso. Apenas rozaron sus labios. Pero solo eso basto para que ambos se ruborizaran como tomates. Él azabache rápidamente desvió su vista de la pelirroja y grito desaforadamente:

-¡PEEVES ME LAS PAGARAS, MALDITO!-

-¡SI!- solo grito la pelirroja, un tanto mareada por todas esas raras emociones que tenía dentro de su cabeza. Luego, sintió que alguien la agarro de su túnica, zarandeándola enloquecido:

-¿¡Qué es lo que hiciste!? ¿Cómo pudiste besar a Potter? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- preguntaba Draco enojadísimo:

-¿Que es lo que te pasa a ti, loco? ¡ME ESTÁS LASTIMANDO!-

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¡Y NO ME GRITES, GINEVRA!-

-¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! SABES QUE NO ME GUSTA…-

-¡Estoy harto de ti y lo que estás haciendo! ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué demonios te paso por la cabeza para besar a Potter?-

-¿Y quién diablos eres tú para decirme que es lo que tengo que hacer?- pregunto Ginny desafiante, Draco levanto una mano pero Harry lo empujo, furioso:

-¡No te metas con ella!-

-¡Esto no es contigo, Potter!-

-Por supuesto que sí… ¡Estoy en el asunto! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué no puede besarme? ¡Eh! ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué pasa si la beso ahora?-

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla! ¿¡ENTENDISTE!?-

-¿O si no que? ¿Qué es lo que me harás Malfoy? A ver… Dime-

-¡NO-LA-TOQUES!- bramo enojado el rubio y Harry se dio media vuelta, agarro a Ginny de la cintura, la atrajo hacía a sí y la beso. Fue un beso más intenso que el anterior. Como si de verdad ambos lo desearan. Ambos sintieron la corriente eléctrica que les recorrió el cuerpo al hacerlo. Al separarse se miraron unos segundos y Draco se sintió el hombre más infeliz del mundo:

-¡QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE!-

-¡La bese! ¿Quieres que lo haga de nuevo?- pregunto Harry, preparándose a que diga que sí, Draco saco su varita completamente fuera de sí

- ¿¡Qué diablos está pasando aquí!?- pregunto una voz de mujer, Minerva McGonagall fulminaba a todos con su mirada asesina.

Luego de haber explicado todo, Harry y Draco estaban en un castigo que duraría hasta el otro día y solo serían soltados a la hora de irse a sus respectivos hogares para pasar las fiestas. Ginny se culpaba una y otra vez de lo que paso:

-No es tu culpa, Gin… Fue Harry el que te tomó la iniciativa… ¡Lo iba a hacer de nuevo!- exclamo alegre Hermione, quien agradecía a Peeves secretamente. La pelirroja también lo hacía, aunque lo sentía por Harry, realmente ese beso, su primer beso, era una de las cosas que a pesar de que no quiera, lo recordaría toda su vida:

-Solo lo hizo para hacerse el valiente… ¡Lo sé, Hermione! Además no estaba cerca Cho Chang… Sí hubiese estado ella, él ni siquiera se hubiese percatado de que Draco me estaba gritando-

-No digas eso-

-Es la verdad… De igual manera, le agradezco lo que hizo… Pero el beso fue asqueroso…-

-¡A otro perro con ese hueso!- soltó Hermione riendo, Ginny lo miro extrañada:

-¿Qué?-

-Es una manera de decir… Como… A otra ve a contarle esa mentira…-

-Ya duérmete, Hermione… Estás delirando- acuso Ginny, sonriéndole a su almohada.

Al día siguiente Ginny, Hermione, Ron y Harry estaban con todas sus cosas preparadas y partían rumbo a la estación King Cross de nuevo. Harry evitaba por todos los medios de mirar a la pelirroja y a Hermione le encantaba esa situación:

-Anoche estábamos hablando de lo que hiciste, Harry…- empezó a decir la castaña, Ron rió por lo bajo y él azabache se atraganto con su propia saliva:

-¿Eh?-

- Que ayer hablábamos con Ginny de lo que hiciste… Lo del beso y eso.-

-Ah- solo dijo incómodo, la pelirroja fingía que estaba concentrada en un libro, pero realmente le divertía de sobremanera aquella situación y agradecía a su amiga por lo bajo:

-¡Sí! Es que a Ginny le agrado el beso…-, Ginny dejó caer el libro que cayó directo en el suelo del tren y miro a Hermione echando chispas:

-No digas boberías, Granger…- advirtió enojada, la castaña cerró la boca viendo que se venía lo peor y Harry suspiro aliviado.

Bajaron en la estación y una señora pelirroja y regordeta los esperaba con una amplia sonrisa. Apenas Ginny la vio, algo en su corazón pareció estar tranquilo y una calidez la invadió de sobremanera.

La Sra. Dio un abrazo a Harry y Hermione y a sus hijos y al ver a Ginny miro a Ron:

-Es una amiga nuestra… Ginevra Malfoy… ¡Descuida! Es un amor, aunque tienes que ver cuando se enoja… Sus ojos brillan de forma asesina igual que los tuyos, mamá- explico este riendo, la Sra. Weasley le pegó un pequeño golpecito en el brazo y sonrió a la pelirroja genuinamente:

-¿No me vas a dar un abrazo?- pregunto, Ginny no sabía qué hacer. Jamás en su vida había recibido un abrazo y temía que si lo recibía de ella, pudiera ablandarse, más de lo que ya estaba. A pesar de eso, se acerco a la Sra. y esta la abrazo con fuerza y con cariño. Ginny podía jurar que nunca en su vida se había sentido así. Le devolvió el abrazo a la señora regordeta y ambas sintieron una especie de conexión, algo muy fuerte entre ambas. Al separarse Molly le sonrió cariñosamente y no dijo nada:

-Es raro que un Malfoy esté en La Madriguera-

-Es raro que un Malfoy se relacione con los Weasley- bromeo también Ginny, todos estallaron en carcajadas asintiendo.

Al llegar a la Madriguera, estaban Sirius, Lupin, Tonks y todos los demás miembros de la orden, Ginny le sonrió a cada uno, cálidamente:

-Así que… ¿tú eres la pequeña Malfoy? Debo decir que en nada te pareces a ellos- dijo Sirius sonriendo, la pelirroja se encogió de hombros y Lupin se acercó a su amigo:

-Se parece ¿no?-

-Sí, muchísimo… Es más, diría que es ella, si es que no tuviera esos ojos castaños-

-¿Puedo saber de qué hablan?- pregunto un tanto nerviosa la pelirroja, Sirius y Lupin asintieron sonriendo, melancólicos:

-Te pareces a nuestra mejor amiga, Lily Potter… La madre de Harry- aclararon, Harry que estaba cerca y había oído lo que dijeron, los miro un tanto alegre:

-¿Enserio? ¿Así era mamá?-

-Exactamente así… Excepto por las pecas y por el color de ojos… Tú madre tenía un verde esmeralda asombroso… Supongo que eso es lo que más lo dejaba bobo a tu padre-

-¡Oigan! No hablen mal de mi padre- bromeo Harry sonriente, todos rieron contentos y fueron a la cocina, menos Ginny que se quedó sentada en el sofá de la sala. Mirando la chimenea un tanto alegre y triste.

Harry la vio y se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado. Se sentía raro haciendo eso, pero realmente tenía que aclarar todo lo que paso con Draco en Hogwarts, el día anterior. Él era alguien que no aceptaba que le digan que no podía hacer alguna cosa y Draco le había dicho que no besara a Ginny… Se había prometido nunca hacerlo, porque algo de Ginny le parecía raro, pero últimamente, se había dicho así mismo que quizás solo era su imaginación y que ya era hora de darle una oportunidad de ser su amiga a la chica. Esta lo miro sonriendo de lado y el azabache tragó saliva:

-Ginny… Lo que paso en Hogwarts-

-Ya me habías dicho que fue un error, Harry… Ya aclaramos eso- terció ella, aún sonriendo:

-Sí, pero… ¡No debí hacerlo, Ginny! No debí…-

-No interesa… Draco estará bien… Es un… hermano bastante idiota-

-¿Y si se enojan contigo?-

-No abra problema, Harry… Enserio… ¡Deja de preocuparte!-

-¿Sabes algo? Me alegra de que hayas venido con nosotros- confeso él, con una sonrisa encantadora. El corazón de Ginny bailo una especie de danza dentro de ella, o al menos eso parecía por la forma en que latía:

-No nos pongamos sentimentales, Potter-

-Gracias por ser mi amiga, pequeña Malfoy… Y disculpa todas las veces que te trate mal-

-Aunque fuiste un idiota y jure no perdonarte jamás… Lo haré… Pero solo porque eres famoso y eres Harry Potter… ¡Me vas a hacer muy popular!- bromeo ella divertida, Harry rió y luego ambos se quedaron en silencio contemplando el fuego. Raramente Harry tenía momentos en silencio con sus amigos, que no fueran incómodos, pero este… Este era un silencio de paz, un silencio que para nada le parecía incómodo ni tenso:

-Vengan a la cocina, chicos- dijo interrumpiendo la Sra. Weasley, con gesto preocupado.

Cuando todos estaban en la cocina, Ginny y Harry se preguntaban que estaría pasando mientras que Ron y Hermione estaban algo asustados en un rincón. El Sr. Weasley prendió la radio y se escuchó la grave voz de Kingsley Shackelbot:

-_Fuga masiva en Azkaban. Bellatrix Lestrange y otros mortífagos importantes para Voldemort han escapado esta noche de la prisión de máxima seguridad. En la celda de la mortífaga Bellatrix, estaba escrito la siguiente frase:_

'_**Al fin se hará venganza gracias a uno de los míos' **__Aún no sabemos a qué se refiere exactamente con eso pero hay que estar alertas en estos días- _cuando se calló, todos estaban de piedra y más incluso Ginny, su 'madre' había escapado y si no cumplía con lo que prometió algo muy feo le sucedería a ella y a todos los que quería, incluyendo sorprendentemente a la familia Malfoy, Sirius estaba nervioso:

_-_Vienen por Harry… ¡Es obvio!-

_-_Pero ¿a qué se refería con 'uno de los míos'?- pregunto en voz alta Molly, Lupin suspiró:

_-_Se investiga que Bellatrix pudo llegar a tener una hija o un hijo al que ha educado para destruir a Harry cueste lo que cueste-

_-_¿¡Qué!? Pero… tendría que estar en Hogwarts… ¡Registrado!-

_-_Sí y no… También se especula que ese 'hijo' no fue dado a luz en San Mungo, fue dado a luz con los métodos de antaño… Y hasta se dice que fue dado a luz en el mundo muggle-

_-_Así que al registrarse se podía registrar con cualquier apellido-

_-_Exacto… Dicen que su hermana Narcissa estuvo ayudándola desde el comienzo- todos miraron a Ginny y ella se encogió de hombros:

_-_Mamá jamás nos dejaba husmear en sus cosas… Aunque no creo que haya hecho algo semejante-

_-_Se dice que tu madre no tenía conocimiento de las barbaridades que le enseñaba Bellatrix a su hijo… Pero no podemos confiar… Lo lamento- dijo finalmente Lupin, disculpándose. Ginny se encogió de hombros e hizo un movimiento con las manos. Luego vieron una lechuza picotear la ventana de La Madriguera, era negra con ojos penetrantes, la pelirroja palideció, conocía muy bien esa lechuza:

_-_Es de tu madre, Ginny- aviso la Sra. Weasley, la chica le agradeció con un gesto, más no abrió la carta en el momento:

_-_¿No la abrirás? Puede ser importante- advirtió Harry, Ginny negó con la cabeza:

_-_Debe ser lo de Draco… Sra. Weasley, si me permite, iré a ponerme un abrigo más… Es que estoy teniendo frío-

_-_Por supuesto cariño… Ve-

Mientras Ginny subía las escaleras hacía su habitación, empezó a abrir la carta con algo dentro de sí que le decía que aquello no auguraba nada bueno. Al llegar, cerró la puerta con llave y la leyó:

_Querida hijita:_

_He escapado de Azkaban y ¡vaya sorpresa! Fuiste a la casa de Harry… Me alegra mucho de que hayas seguido el plan al pie de la letra. No puedo esperar a que matemos a ese inmundo animal. _

_Recuerda que si haces algo mal, tú y todos los que te rodean sufrirán mucho, cariño… Y creo que en los últimos años aprendiste a 'querer' cosa que no apruebo en absoluto, pero cuando nos veamos vas a ver lo que es bueno. _

_En este momento, mi Señor no está conmigo, pero le diré que quieres ser parte de nuestro plan, estará encantado contigo, tienes mucho carácter y maldad por dentro. ¡Serás como yo! Una mortífaga que valga la pena. _

_Sabes que odio escribir y más si es a ti… PERO tenía que contarte… Aunque quizás ya lo hayas oído por ahí. Voldemort siempre tendrá sus brazos abiertos para ti… Y en cuanto yo pueda convencerlo, tú serás de nuestro bando._

_No tengo nada más que decir. _

_Cumple lo que dijiste._

_Con cariño, B. L. _

Lo sabía, aquello no era nada bueno…

**Nota de Autor: **Bueno… Este es otro capítulo que espero que les guste.

Así que como siempre les pido… Comenten… Así sé si les gusta, si debo cambiar algo o simplemente no sé xD

Acepto tomates y todo tipo de críticas (:

Sé que en el 5to libro, no van a La Madriguera, sino que solo están en Grinmiauld Place, pero no sé, quise cambiar un poco. Espero que me perdonen por eso.

Quizás tenga errores, pero bueno…

Muchas gracias por todo y espero que les guste.

¡Felices Pascuas, adelantadas!


End file.
